100 Floors
by joelius2002
Summary: This is a story about another person that plays SAO, can they beat the game? DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sword Art Online in any way. This story is meant for entertainment purposes only. Joel
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Hello everyone! It's me Joel, and I'm back in business! So first I need to do some explaining. Any of my readers will know that when I used to write, I wrote daily. This was because I was taking a 4 month long trip to Chile, in South America. While I was there my parents put me in school. (I just realized this could make a pretty cool story in itself :P) At school it was great, but the _Spanish Speaking Teachers_ didn't want to deal with an English speaking kid. So I sat in the back most of the day and wrote fanfiction on my iPod. Yeah. When I stopped writing was when I got home. It was summer break and I never really had time or wanted to write. When school started up again I actually had to do work (:O), so I never had time. Anyway I am going to start writing again, just maybe not as frequently. Thanks for listening, Joel.

Link… Start! I hear the sound sort of like a computer booting up. Touch, OK. Sight, OK. Hearing, OK. Taste, OK. Smell, OK. All systems go, I think to myself. Language, English.

Login :account

Joelius

:password

Confirm.

ERROR! Password must contain at least on number.

Oh come on!

Login :account

Joelius

:password

Confirm.

Is this what you want your avatar to be?

Joelius (M)

Yes.

WELCOME TO

SWORD ART ONLINE! (were you expecting a Minecraft fanfiction?)

I speed down a tunnel of blue beams, reminding me of Star Trek. I close my eyes, when I open them I am on the first floor in the virtual world, Aincrad!

A/N

Well I hope you guys enjoyed chapter one of my SAO fanfiction. Also if you haven't seen Sword Art Online I would really recommend it, you can find it on the free hulu and there is also a iPhone app that lets you watch it. With all that aside please be sure to leave a comment and a CAKE and be sure to follow and favorite if its your first time!

Joel out


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Hey everybodys it's Joel! Sorry this chapter came out later, my dad made me do homework first :( Anyway, here's the story!

I lift my hands to look at them. They are so lifelike; there is even the scar I have next to my right index finger! I look down and see brown leather boots, I guess I can't start off with legendary gear. Speaking of gear I should check and see what I have. I swipe in a downward motion with my right hand to bring up an interface, just like I saw in the videos. A few icons pop up: A person, kind of like Facebook, two Facebook people, speech bubbles, a map, and a gear; for settings. I touch the top icon and it brings me to skills, equipment, and items. I slide down to equipment, which brings me to weapons, equipped and accessories. I go to equipped and find a tough leather jacket. I also find a cotton shirt and cotton pants. And no I'm not going to tell you what underwear I had. Yeah, you ladies in the back. Anyway I also had leather boots like I guessed, and leather hand guards. Their like gloves but cut off at the knuckles. Also they look a LOT cooler. Knowing my gear I exit and go to weapons. I have a choice between a short broadsword, a rapier, and a katana. Also there is an axe, but its called Sword Art Online for a reason. I choose the rapier, because in a fight, I value speed more than anything. I tap the rapier icon. Another interface pops up that says: Do you wish to equip Steel Rapier? I click the blue circle for yes and exit out of my menu, then I head to the field.

A/N

Yeah, I know that not much is happening, but I can assure you that more will happen later. Also so much detail needs to go into this that I have to take a long time on one thing (I feel like there was someone there who just said; "There's no detail! And turned off their computer). So yeah that was today's chapter,

Joel out.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Hello again everybody! Joel is back, I didn't have time to post yesterday because we had a field trip (ahh that supercomputer) and we only got back by 4:45. It was a two-hour bus ride of Mario Kart 7. After that I went over to my friends house until 8. Yay friendship. But before I begin I just want you to know I will listen to OCs, just don't expect that I will accept, I already have a fairly good idea of the story. Anyway, here is today's chapter!

I head out to the field. When I get there I see lots of boars spawning, with the occasional wolf. I look around and see a couple of people training to the west, but other that that, there aren't many people. I head over to a lone boar [Lv. 2, no skills] and step on something. I see my HP go down and look around to see what hit me. I glance down and see a thorn about an inch long in my foot. I pull it out, wincing automatically, and realizing I don't feel any pain. I look at the thorn. It seems to have come off a bush with other thorns like it. The thorn in my hand starts glowing and then shatters into glowing fragments. It doesn't seem like It has much durability. I pluck another off the bush and get an idea. I switch the placement of the thorn in my hand, in between my thumb and my middle finger, with my index finger on top. I angle myself toward the nearest boar and take my hand to my hip. In one moment the thorn glows a bright yellow color and then I throw it. It hits the boar in the side, immediately it turns aggressive. It charges at me, I quickly unsheathe my rapier and lower it. The boar rams strait into my sword, guess they don't have very good AI. An interface pops up: Exp gained: 17. Col: (The money system) 28. Items: 000. I grin and sheathe my sword. I start to get another thorn when my body starts glowing blue. I gasp as I get teleported back to the main plaza. I look around and see tons of other people around me. I look up, there is a red hexagon in the sky. I squint harder at it, I see it says: WARNING. As I watch more and more hexagons multiply filling the sky with a dark red color. Then the sky begins to bleed. Welcome to my brain. Then I realize that it's not my wacko head and that other people see it to, they are gasping or screaming. A hooded figure starts to form out of it, and begins to talk. Ok people now if you think I am going to copy down what he says word for word your wrong. If your hear you probably have already watched the anime and if not, watch the first episode, it's not a big deal! Anyway the jist was that I, along with millions of other players are trapped inside this game. Oh yeah and if we die in the games we die in real life. When the hooded person seems to be wrapping up he says that there is a surprise for us in out inventory. I open the menu (I'm not going through the whole process again, don't worry) and see a mirror. I take it out and see myself. I'm wondering what's so special when I start glowing again. When it stops I look down again. I drop the mirror in surprise, making it shatter into pieces. I look exactly the same as real life! My normal build of medium height and skinny, but instead of my avaters head I have the same light brown curls, grey eyes, ears, mouth, etc. I'm so surprised I just stand there. Then the figure starts to fade and it takes all my courage not to scream. What I do do (haha doodoo) is take off. I head down a street, I turn down an alley and go back to the field. Everybody will stay at the first town for a while so I'm going to head to the next one, even if the mobs are a little more difficult. I glance to my right and see a black haired guy raise his sword and charge into a wolf, yelling defiantly. Drama queen.

A/N

But anyway doods that was chapter three, I tried to make it longer since I didn't post yesterday and today its late, but I hope you enjoyed. Anyway I will look at all OCs, so your idea might be in my story! Anyway doods I hope you enjoyed and be sure to leave a comment and a CAKE and be sure to follow and favorite if it is your first time, thanks

Joel out.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Hallo peeps it's Joel back with another SAO chapter. And without further ado, lets get started! (Dang that was fast).

I run through the field. It is night, which still seems so real in the virtual world. Instead of squinting like I would in the real world I keep my eyes open as much as possible to level up my vision skill. I've been going for a while now; it's been about three hours. Three hours trapped in a fake world, no, this world is real to. It actually seems more like an enhanced version of the real world. I then realize that I hear footsteps. I slow expecting a welcome figure. I turn around and see a figure of a man. I realize too late what is happening, a knife is thrown and I try to duck out of the way, but still have the knife graze my side. I quickly whirl and pull out my sword, raising it in time to block the next knife. I charge at the person and aim my sword at his head. My sword glances off his head and tears through his hood. When the hood falls back I see that it is not a person, but a NPC, a Plains Bandit. I pull my sword back and thrust again, this time he is not so quick and I stab him through the stomach. He yells and as I pull my sword away he stabs me through the stomach with a knife. I watch my HP fall halfway down, into the yellow zone and jump back. I pull the knife out of my stomach and grip it in my left hand. I charge at the bandit and spin the knife so that I am wielding it backhand. The knife starts to glow light blue and then the system takes over. My feel slip to the side and the knife cuts through his chest to the side, bringing me behind him. I raise my rapier and stab through his back. He starts glowing and then shatters into a million pieces. I sheath my sword as the hologram pops up. Exp gained: 47. Col: 132. Items: 1 Iron Knife. I open the menu and put my knife in it. It is soooo handy not having to carry stuff. I continue on to the next town, as the sun starts to come up again.

A/N

So yeah that was today's chapter. Again I am open to ideas, mostly to story suggestions not necessarily to character ideas. Except for Blaze. Yeah you. Anyway if you enjoyed be sure to leave a comment and a CAKE and also be sure to follow and favorite if it your first time. Thanks,

Joel out.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

Hey again all-yalls. Here is the second chapter in one day (*SQUEAL*). I wonder what will happen to Joel now..?

Joelius: No you don't! It's all planned out in your head!

Me: Shaddup.

Anyway, here's the chapter!

After a bit more walking and a few more boars I make it to the next town. I rent a place at the Inn and go to my room to lye down. I get into bed and pull the covers over my head. Before I know it I am awake. I get up and don't brush my teeth [Dang I love virtual reality], and then I head out of the Inn and into the town square. I look around and see I a marketplace. I need to upgrade my gear so I head to the marketplace. I shop around for a while without seeing anything. Then I spot one more person behind a larger shop. He is old and ugly, most people seem to be avoiding him and I see one woman usher her little boy away before he made a rude comment. Naturally I go up to him.

"What do you have," I ask him. He looks around as if he is not used to being talked to.

"Well," He says, "Lets see what I can find." He opens up the menu and searches for a couple of seconds when he taps an icon and a cloak appears. It is knee length and black, with an orange pattern around the sleeves and the back. The edges are rimmed with a golden color, and it has a ruby clasp at the throat.

"I'll take it," I say, "How much?" He takes a step back, surprised that I'm letting him name the cost.

"Well… How about 125 Col?"

I gave him 200. Now I have to save up for a new sword again. I rush out of the market admiring my new coat, so of course I don't see the girl I run into. We bump into each other and fall over.

"Are you oka-," I begin to say. I shut my mouth at the look she is giving me. I gulp and start to back away.

A/N

And one person here knows who this is. So no spoilers. Anyway people I want to try some thing new, so here is the first question of the day! If you were trapped in SAO what weapon would you use? Answer in the comments! But anyway if you enjoyed be sure to comment, CAKE, favorite, follow, yadda yadda. Anyway…

Joel out.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N

Runs away from angry mob. -Pant- Here is today's chapter, really! -wheeze- -cough-

I back up from the girl, who is clearly mad about the spilled smoothie on her not-so-white-dress.

"What's your name," She asks.

"Umm…" I reply.

I back up a bit further, and quickly stop seeing her loosen her sword from its sheath.

"Jo-Joelius," I say.

"OK, then, Joelius. You're buying me a new dress."

"Wait, who are you," I ask as we stand up.

"Angelix, now come on!"

Let's just get this strait. I hate shopping with girls. They seem to look at every single item in each shop. Then they pick out the tens of hundreds they want and try them on. This is why I believe that Angelix is not a girl. She took about three minutes to find a dress and buy it [with my money of course]. It was an ankle length white dress, cut at the legs with a beige outline of wings on the back. Lets just say I'm in debt now.

"Well, thanks for the new dress," She says. She starts to turn away, but I tap her on the shoulder.

"Uh-uh. " I say. "You are going to help me pay off that debt."

"What? But you bought it for me, it's not my debt!"

"But if we make a party we can both gain money equally, than you'd have extra." I wiggle my eyebrows.

"Well… My guild does need more money for the boss battle, when we find the room. So OK!"

"Cool!" I open my menu and send a party invitation. In a couple of seconds a message says: Angelix has joined your party.

We start to head out of town and I ask; "So what guild are you are you in Angelix?"

She replies; "It's called Silver Blade. And you can call me Angel."

"OK Angel, I'm Joel."

We head out of town and into the field. I spot a monster and we run off.

A/N

I know it's short but I have to go to a veterans day thing, and I might put more out later. Anyway if you enjoyed be sure to leave a comment and a cake, thanks

Joel out.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N

So just a quick note: I most likely will never post on Wednesdays, I have too much after school and then I get home super late. Anyway here's the chapter :D

I yell defiantly and stab my rapier through the bandit's skull. It turns to me and raises its dagger. Suddenly there is an arc of blue light and the bandit splits in half. It disintegrates into blue particles and I see Angel sheath her sword.

"Nice one," I say.

"Yeah well…" she replies, "It _is_ me after all."

I smile a cover my own blade. We start walking through the field and talking casually along the way, killing a few boars once and a while. Then I spot a building in the distance. I point and we start walking towards it. When we get closer I see that it is a dungeon.

"Wanna go in?" Angelix asks.

"Is that a trick question?" I say, and push the door. It slides open and we head down the hall, silent this time. We walk far down the corridor when I hear a hissing sound. It takes my brain .02876 seconds to figure out it's a sword coming out of a sheath.

"DUCK!" I yell. We hit the floor and I hear wind rush past my hair. I jump up and pull out my sword. I glance to my right and see Angel do the same. I run up and swipe my sword at the monster's head. It jumps back, so I only graze its stomach. When my sword hits it the system identifies it for me. Mud Man, Weapons: Platinum Rapier. Skills: Moonlit Blow.

I yell "Switch!" and jump back. Angel charges in raising her sword. She thrusts down and the Mud Man parries. I dash in, pulling my rapier back. I feel the system kick in and my sword glows purple. I stab with my sword: in the legs arms and then the head. The glow fades and I get that satisfied feeling when I watch the man shatter. As usual the interface pops up but something is different. Items gained: Platinum Rapier. I grin and equip it. It replaces my starter rapier in my hand and I can look at it closer. It has a platinum blade and it has an indest near the hilt. There is no hand guard and the hilt a nice grey color. I smile and sheath it.

"Well done," Angel says.

"Well, it is me," I say. She laughs and we continue down the hall.

A/N

Must. Go. Play. Minecraft. Anywayihopeyouenjoyedandiamoutofherebye.

Joelout.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N

Day 1. The fans have captured me and are forcing me to write. They say that they have a torture chamber. I don't want to find out. So please. Take this chapter.

"Well, see ya later," I say to Angel. We just got back from the dungeon and it's nearing nightfall.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," she replies. We added each other on the friend list (look mom I have friends!) so we can message each other any time. We split paths and I head back to the Inn. I spot the hotel as it gets dark. I head inside and go to my room. I change out of my gear [God I love that menu] and suddenly realize how cold it is. I get my cloak back out and lay it on the bed like a blanket. I curl up under the sheets and drift to sleep [and my doctor said not to play video games before bed].

Next morning I get up and head downstairs. I leave the Inn and go to the market. I find some bread and sit down on a bench to eat. I chew the stale loaf thinking how nice it would be to have some butter. I finish it and decide to look around town before starting the day. I decide that there's not much in town when I come across a group of players sitting around a stage. I join them and hear the words boss room. I sit up and listen closer. I hear that the boss room has been found and that a raid is being planned next day. The rest was just boring battle strategies that I will most likely ignore. In the end we have to form parties to battle the boss. I contact Angel and we agree to meet back at the Inn.

When I arrive Angel starts to say "Hel-"

"THEY FOUND THE BOSS ROOM!" I rudely interrupt.

"WHAAAAAAT?" I give her the basic idea of the meeting in a minute.

"Nice," Angel says when I'm done.

"Yeah. The raid starts at noon tomorrow."

"Well… see you then!"

"Yeah," I turn and start walking and quickly stop when a screen shows in front of my face. Would you like to join Angelix's Party? I clicked yes and waved over my shoulder, smiling as I walk back to the Inn.

A/N

Well that was todays chapter. The fans gave me extra bread today for writing so I'm happy. Anyway I hope you doods enjoyed and if you did be sure to leave a comment and a CAKE, thanks

Joel out.


End file.
